User blog:Dentface/Grog Blog - Winners of the Guild Spotlight
Hearty thanks to all Pirates who nominated a deserving Guild for the spotlight! This time around, we honor three worthy Pirate Guilds… Please join us in congratulating the Pirates of Bravehearts, McRaging, and Aquanauts – our November 2012 Guild Spotlight winners! Bravehearts Founded December 27, 2011 Chloe – Guild Master About to celebrate their one-year anniversary in December, the Bravehearts Guild has successfully grown in large leaps and bounds in a very short time. Guild Master Chloe and her trusted First Officer (and co-founder) Sleepy Pumpkin smartly made sure the Guild did not overgrow itself too fast however, by always marking well the principles of “Have Fun, Be Nice & Help Others.” Words to plunder by, most certainly! This straightforward and effective code has earned this Pirate crew the glowing reputation for being a very helpful, and amiable Guild. True to their name, the Bravehearts are an exceptionally courageous crew. These loyal lads ‘n lasses stand up to the worst enemies in the Caribbean, and the Bravehearts frequently put themselves at risk to heal or revive other Pirates as well. Whether questing in dark catacombs or boldy battling Bounty Hunters at sea, you can hear their cry ring out: Fight well, Bravehearts! McRaging Founded January 27, 2008 Eric Mcrage – Guild Master One of the largest and longest-standing Guilds in these seven seas, McRaging distinguishes itself as a force to be reckoned with, thanks to extremely active members and keen, knowledgeable leadership. Steadfast Guild Master Eric Mcrage and his highly dedicated Officers keep their crew of cutthroats engaged, informed, and leveling up at all times. To say the Pirates of this savvy Guild are devoted to keeping the Caribbean fun, fair, and safe is surely an understatement… why, you might as well say Jack Sparrow is “just decent” with a blade! McRaging Pirates respect their buccaneer brethren by politely checking before teleporting to their mates, asking before grabbing the helm of a ship, keeping their chat clean, and not using foul cheats or glitches. These adventure-loving rascals stick to the Code, and set a shining example for other swashbucklers to boot. Longtime Founders regularly remark that they’ve seen Guilds sink or sail these past many years, but McRaging is always there, enthusiastically helping Pirates and running regular Guild events and celebrations. Two months away from marking four grand years in the Caribbean, the McRaging Guild still sails strong in a savvy style all their own. Wear yer McRaging red with pride, mates – Huzzah! Aquanauts Founded January 29, 2012 Ben Cannonburn – Guild Master The Aquanauts prove you don’t have to be the biggest Guild out there to hit the spotlight… so long as yer exemplary in the life of a Pirate! As their maritime moniker makes clear, the Aquanauts live to rule the seas. Whether plundering enemy warships, cleverly evading Bounty Hunters, or fearlessly going bow-to-bow with the deadly Queen Anne’s Revenge, these salty dogs are true Scoundrels of the Seas. Swift at sea, and equally quick to aid any Pirate in need, Guild Master Ben Cannonburn boldly leads his savvy crew to help all Pirates complete their Quests, and customize their vessels as proudly as the Aquanauts do. This obliging Guild regularly guides other Pirates on seafaring runs for rare materials to allow those who need some extra wind in their sails the means to upgrade their ships for battle, or outfit colorful sails and emblems – all in the proud Aquanaut tradition. In fact, we’re told Aquanauts “hold material runs nightly” to help each other and other Guilds to increase their plunder at sea. Make merry, mates, on yer one-year anniversary this coming January. It is certainly well-deserved. Battle on, Aquanauts! Three cheers to our trio of worthy Guilds! Keep up yer fine work in the Caribbean, mates – we hope to cross paths with ye soon! ---- Want to know more about the annual Guild Spotlight? Click here to learn more. To see a log of all the Grog Blog posts in the past year, click here. Category:Blog posts Category:News